


Такие времена

by Ollnik



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Slash, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollnik/pseuds/Ollnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари: Кераку учится бить в спину</p>
<p>Предупреждения: в эпизодах пытки и изнасилования, ненормативная лексика</p>
            </blockquote>





	Такие времена

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Bleach Battle 2012
> 
> Бета: Nyctalus

Ветви деревьев скребли по черепице, будто пытаясь сорвать ее и спрятаться в доме, несколько раз с громким стуком ударялись о крышу и скатывались вниз плоды хурмы. Первая ночь за неделю в родных казармах Академии и на собственном футоне, а сон не шел. Третьи сутки ледяной ветер гонял по Сейрейтею невиданные тут колючие снежинки, вымораживая все вокруг. Дальние районы Северного Руконгая завалило снегом, но здесь было сухо, и пожелтевшая на морозе трава ломалась под ногами с явственным шорохом, а закаменевшая земля не впитывала кровь. Та застывала, не успевая свернуться дочерна, и порой только по этим лужам, отливающим темно-багровым, можно было понять, где умер очередной шинигами. Шунсуя трясло даже сейчас, когда он натянул на себя второе одеяло — то ли от холода, то ли от воспоминаний.

Бывают потери и потери. Казалось бы, привык уже к тому, что все меньше знакомых лиц в рядах шинигами, не одно и не два тела рассыпались искрами прямо в руках за эти месяцы. Кто-то уходил легко, кто-то цеплялся за этот мир всеми силами, воя от боли, хотя чего бояться, если точно знаешь, что просто переродишься в Генсее? Это рожденным в Сейрейтее ничего не известно о том, что будет после смерти, никто никогда не видел их переродившимися. И они вытаскивали своих, по какую бы сторону закона ни стояли сейчас их семьи. А малышка Кира Куруми… она посылала Шунсуя к демонам раз за разом, не позволяя даже поцелуев, но каждый раз прикрывала спину — не задумываясь, не рассчитывая, порой скорее мешая, чем помогая. Сегодня — в последний раз.

— Не спишь? — Джууширо застыл на пороге, на мгновение пустив в комнату стужу, потом вошел, захлопнув за собой сёдзи.

Шунсуй подвинулся на футоне, давая другу место, тот, подтащив ближе жаровню, забрался под одеяла, завернувшись чуть ли не с головой, шумно выдохнул. Его волосы пахли погребальным костром Куруми, как все вокруг, как и сам Шунсуй.

— Замерз? — Шунсуй скосил взгляд на седую макушку.

— Не могу уснуть. Я видел, кто ее убил. Такэда Рока.

— Мы с ним встречались… — И пощадили.

— Он поклялся.

Что не поднимет больше оружие в этой войне. За весь свой клан поклялся.

— Значит, Яма-джи прав, когда говорит, что мы слабаки и наша честь ничего не стоит.

— Раньше слово рожденного в Сейрейтее стоило дороже его жизни.

— Видимо, кланы отвыкли платить по счетам. Теперь нам остается только убивать, не задумываясь, ждет ли врага перерождение или окончательная смерть.

— Не докатиться бы только до того, чтобы начать бить в спину, — буркнул Джууширо.

— Мы не докатимся.

Рядом с Джууширо было не легче. Не так тошнило от бессонницы и от мыслей, сколько крови прольется ради мира. Но больнее думать, что всей силы Шунсуя не хватило, чтобы защитить одну девчонку, как он обещал Джууширо. Тот принял отказ Куруми стать Укитаке, но продолжал заботиться о ней, как о сестре, пристроил в звено к другу, понадеялся, что Шунсуй сможет прикрыть…

Счастье еще, что погода никак не сказалась на здоровье Джууширо: похоже, ему легче дышалось в мороз. По крайней мере, Шунсуй не слышал сейчас даже намека на хрип или отвратительное влажное бульканье в груди Джуу, предвещавшее новый приступ. Хоть что-то хорошее.

В стены продолжал хлестать ветер, но вдвоем согреться было легче. Руки Джууширо, поначалу холодившие даже через ткань, сейчас, когда тот забрался Шунсую под юкату, почти обжигали. Горячие пальцы зарылись в волосы в паху, дотянулись до яичек, потеребили нежную кожу, сжались вокруг начавшего подниматься члена.

— Джуу-тян?

— Заткнись.

Джууширо будто знал, где и как нравится Шунсую: несколько движений — и тот уже сам толкался в кулак друга, задыхаясь от желания кончить немедленно. Обиженно зарычал, когда Джууширо убрал руку, потянулся было обнять, но тот толкнул обратно на футон. Устроился сверху, впихнув колено между ног Шунсуя, чтобы потереться о его член своим, тоже каменно твердым, тяжело задышал в шею.

— Джуу…

— Заткнись, просто заткнись.

Он снова охватил рукой член, а потом сразу оба, накрыл ладонью головки, прошелся вдоль стволов, растирая по коже смешавшуюся смазку: раз, другой. Глухо застонал, когда Шунсуй все-таки обнял его, прижимая к себе.

— Блядь, пусти…

Шунсуй с трудом разомкнул хватку, дав Джууширо отстраниться. Тот уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и начал медленно, но жестко, с силой, дрочить. Вынужденная неподвижность сразу стала почти невыносимой, и Шунсуй мял пальцами спину Джууширо, зная, что причиняет боль, но не в силах остановиться. А потом не выдержал, толкнулся навстречу, заставляя двигаться быстрее. Член будто прошивало короткими злыми молниями, каждое прикосновение обжигало, гоня волну за волной вверх, куда-то к горлу. Воздуха не хватало, под закрытыми веками плясали черные искры.

Джууширо дошел до грани первым, дернулся, сбился с ритма, ускоряясь, и Шунсуй тоже кончил, захлебываясь жаром и хрипя, выгнулся так, что на мгновение застыл, касаясь постели только затылком и пятками. И рухнул обратно, теперь уже вместе с Джууширо, обмякшим и не сопротивляющимся.

Какое-то время они просто лежали, загнанно дыша, вцепившись друг в друга. Потом Джууширо приподнялся, коснулся щеки, прося открыть глаза. Было слишком темно, чтобы разгадать выражение его лица, зато Шунсуй видел капельку спермы, застывшую около самого рта, и бездумно потянулся — прихватил губами, слизнул, поцеловал. Ответный поцелуй был короткий и мягкий, и Шунсуй осторожно устроил Джууширо у себя на плече, поправил отросшие уже волосы, чтобы не лезли Джуу в нос, натянул одеяла, накрывая обоих, и провалился в сон.

 

Утром их подняли по тревоге, и следующие несколько дней они не виделись, мотаясь со своими звеньями по разным районам Сейрейтея. Ветер утих, но стужа по-прежнему не отпускала город, чтобы напиться, приходилось топить лед с помощью кидо. Начали поговаривать, что еще немного — и не миновать бунтов в Руконгае, вдобавок к мятежу великих кланов. Бойцы звена Шунсуя выдыхались все больше, и все сильнее падали духом. Они боялись собственного командира, который перестал предлагать врагу сдаться, убивал теперь, не спрашивая имени, часто не давая противнику даже шанса достать занпакто. Боялись, что начнутся бунты и им прикажут убивать безоружных. Боялись восставших, которые, казалось, побеждали — их разнородные армии объединились, война всех против всех превратилась в войну против Отрядов, а они и так уже потеряли слишком многих.

В какой-то момент Шунсуй вынужден был полностью изменить тактику — оставляя все звено в тылу, он сам уничтожал нападавших. Он рисковал, и бои больше не заканчивались для него парой царапин. Может быть, это и спасло ему жизнь, когда мятежники все-таки организовали общее наступление — внезапное, непредвиденное, заставшее большинство отрядов разбросанными по улицам Сейрейтея без связи и надежды на подкрепление.

Звено Шунсуя только вышло из боя. С единственным раненным — им самим. Они остановились прямо посреди широкой улицы, разделявшей районы кланов Кучики и Шиба. Развалины дали достаточно дерева для костра, и все грелись, пока Нозоми, самая сведущая в целительном кидо, занималась раной командира. Она как раз закончила, когда на них снова напали. Разрубленное ребро еще здорово болело, и Шунсуй просто сдвинул всех за спину вместо того, чтобы кинуться в атаку. И только поэтому, когда их окружили, не попался сам и не дал покрошить подчиненных.

Они положили всех нападавших, потеряв лишь двоих своих, хотя ранены теперь были все, только Шунсую повезло обойтись огромным кровоподтеком на предплечье. Он помогал Нозоми перевязывать и латать раны, а сам прислушивался к буйству реяцу, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Отправленное Яма-джи сообщение осталось без ответа, и не удивительно: судя по всему, тот сам вступил в бой и был где-то сильно западнее. В районе казарм плясали всполохи реяцу — Шунсуй узнал Унохану и еще несколько ребят ее звена. Похоже, Яма-джи оставил их охранять базу, но они явно лечили, а не сражались. Реяцу Джууширо Шунсуй нашел не сразу, настолько она была забита окружавшим его боем.

Решать надо было быстро, и Шунсуй поднял всех, не глядя на раны и разбитые мечи. Погнал, а скорее, потащил, в сторону базы. Нашел перекресток — ближайший к казармам, где удобно было держать оборону, в пару заклинаний наворотил завал поперек улицы. Оставил здесь четверых, что еще могли сражаться. Даже тех, кто потерял занпакто — кидо у Шунсуя в звене все владели. Назначил старшего, велел не геройствовать: если что — послать предупреждение Унохане и отступать. Нозоми с ранеными отправил дальше, на базу. Если Унохана сочтет нужным и возможным, пришлет сюда подкрепление. Нет… как повезет.

Теперь Шунсуй мог идти. Реяцу Джууширо ощущалась совсем слабо, бой в той стороне затих. Страх подбивал бежать быстрее, но Шунсуй не дал ему воли, заставив себя скрыть реяцу и идти тихо, переходя на бег только там, где не видно и не слышно было ничего подозрительного. И даже думать себе запретил о шунпо.

Чутье не подвело. На лужайке в центре маленького парка лежали несколько тел, да дымились на морозе лужи крови там, где погибли нерожденные — все звено Джууширо. Остался только он сам.

Еще глубже спрятав реяцу, Шунсуй двинулся по кругу туда, где был Джууширо, осторожно обходя изломанные кусты гортензий. Мелькнула глупая мысль, что растения все равно не выживут, и пропала, забитая волной паники. Шунсуй узнал реяцу.

Маруяма Сузуми возглавила клан после гибели мужа и старших сыновей, послала к демонам мятежников и убивала всех, кого встречала на своем пути. Яма-джи считал, что старуха безумна, но действовала та очень расчетливо, и поймать ее так и не смогли. Мятежники, похоже, преуспели больше, раз Маруяма пришли поддержать их наступление.

— Ты ведь один из чудо-мальчиков Эйсая? Да? — Голос был мягким и певучим, и, наверное, мог бы показаться приятным, если ли бы не излишняя приторность и надрыв, от которых по спине пополз озноб. Эта женщина была действительно безумна. И способна на все. — Тогда, может, мы не будем тебя убивать? А? Думаю, мы тебя немножко помучаем, а?

Она никуда не торопилась. Поводов для спешки у нее не было: Отряды связаны боем, все лучшие бойцы сражались где-то далеко в городе, отследить их реяцу было легко. Только один Кераку Шунсуй, всего пару месяцев как окончивший Академию, сидел тут под кустом — знала бы она об этом, посмеялась бы.

Известно было: у старухи есть банкай. А значит, они с Джууширо, с тяжело раненым Джууширо, вдвоем против сумасшедшей с банкаем и еще пятерых бойцов. Шунсуй готов был вернуться за подкреплением — если Джууширо не собирались убивать сразу, так было бы надежнее. Пришлось бы только отойти на пару кварталов, чтобы вспышка реяцу при шунпо не спугнула Маруяма. Но Шунсуй решил сначала оглядеться. Шанс, что он сможет схватить Джуу и сбежать, был исчезающее мал, но он был. Джууширо не простит, если кто-то кроме Шунсуя увидит, каким он оказался слабым, увидит, что с ним сделали… сделают.

Шунсуй осторожно подобрался к самой поляне, благословляя собственный дурной характер и все вылазки — из дома и к окнам женских спален Академии, — которые научили его скрываться от любых стражей и даже избегать иногда всевидящего ока Яма-джи.

Все планы полетели к демонам. Никакой возможности забрать Джууширо без боя, с налета: он лежал ничком, связанный не только кидо — вытянутые перед лицом руки пришпилены к земле его собственным занпакто. Клинки-близнецы были воткнуты в предплечья и вбиты в землю на всю длину лезвия. Чтобы вырвать их, не сломав кости, придется постараться, а хотя бы и сломав — даже на это нужно время, а времени Шунсую никто не даст. Если Джуу выйдет из шикая, получится проще, но тогда он может истечь кровью, если Согьо перестанет сдерживать кровотечение.

Над Джууширо стояла старуха: длинное узкое лицо, веер морщинок вокруг глаз, черные одежды шинигами подпоясаны цветным шарфом, на плечах короткое мужское хаори. На шаг дальше — двое подростков с такими же гербами на одежде, видно, младшие сыновья.

— Давайте, ребятки, мы немного сломаем этого красавчика. А потом вернем Эйсаю то, что останется, да?

Короткий взмах мечом — оби распался, Маруяма, нагнувшись, сорвала с Джууширо хакама и высоко, до плеч, задрала кимоно. От осознания происходящего Шунсуя затошнило. Он точно успеет привести помощь. И демоны бы с ним, с прощением, но Джууширо потом в первом же бою подставится, гордый ведь. И что делать? Бить в спину.

Шунсуй вглядывался в людей на поляне, стараясь в гаснущем вечернем свете определить, кто из них даст ему шанс. Трое мужчин в цветах Маруяма явно простые воины, к тому же двое ранены, хоть и легко, а третий, похоже, остался без занпакто — Шунсую они не соперники все трое. Не были бы соперниками, встреть он их одних, без старухи с выводком. В спину ударить эти трое вполне способны.

Мальчишки Маруяма при мечах были оба. Младший еще не утратил неловкости и угловатости, свойственной тем, кто быстро вырос за последний год. Это неплохо, значит, по крайней мере один из противников дурно управляется с собственным телом, с техниками у него тоже должно быть не блестяще. Старший же был хорош: реяцу полыхала так, что мысль убить парня одним ударом, как младшего, можно было отбросить сразу. Против же двоих, сына и мамаши, Шунсую не выстоять. Оставалось… оставалось ждать. И надеяться, что Джуу продержится.

— Давай, ты первый, — старуха подтолкнула к Джууширо младшего. Сука!

Мальчишка достал занпакто, пробормотал команду высвобождения, превращая короткий меч в многохвостую стальную плеть. Первый удар был несильный, Джууширо лишь слегка вздрогнул. Лица его Шунсуй видеть не мог, только почувствовал, как колыхнулась и без того трепещущая реяцу — опасно, как в приступ. Второй удар сорвал со спины несколько полос кожи. Пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не бормотать вслух: не сейчас, Джуу, не сейчас, не сейчас, не сейчас… Наверное, никогда, ни в одном бою сам Джууширо не проклинал свои приступы так, как проклинал их в этот миг Шунсуй.

К счастью, младший закончил быстро. Старший, по примеру мамочки, никуда не торопился, лениво подошел к Джууширо, подцепил носком варадзи за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову, медленно, красуясь, развязал узел оби. Шунсуй, уже готовый к рывку, задохнулся, пытаясь обуздать бешенство. А мелкая мразь немного еще постоял, надрачивая член, любуясь, как трясет его жертву. Потом обошел, пристроился между ног Джууширо, стараясь не задеть яркую цепь связующего кидо. Когда он втиснул член между ягодиц Джууширо, тот не вздрогнул, только вздохнул глубоко.

Шунсуй считал. От тысячи назад по тринадцать. Лишь бы не сорваться раньше времени. Когда эта сволочь войдет в ритм, будет не в состоянии сражаться. Даже не поймет, что его убило. Шунсуй не собирался оказывать ему честь, позволив встретить смерть лицом к лицу.

Сорвался Джууширо. Приступ накатил мгновенно, мощной судорогой, заставив извиваться в путах кидо, разрывать руки о лезвия мечей, пока раны не позволили опереться на локти, приподняться и откашляться. Мальчишка, стараясь удержаться сверху, всем весом навалился Джууширо на спину, но тот все равно дергался так, что сопляк уже через пару минут сдался и слез. Изображая отвращение, завязал пояс и вопросительно уставился на матушку.

Шунсуй закусил губу и начал повторять про себя формулу высвобождения. Запасного плана у него не было, оставалось атаковать и надеяться — на удачу и на выучку Яма-джи. Надо только выбрать момент, когда хотя бы двое будут если не спиной, то хоть боком. И подальше от Джуу.

Но старуха, как назло, склонилась над пленником, бормоча под нос:

— Мы же не можем вернуть его Эйсаю таким, да? Он слишком целый.

Она оглянулась было на своих воинов, хмыкнула, скривилась, и снова отвернулась к Джууширо. Кашлять тот перестал и теперь жадно хватал ртом воздух, бока ходили ходуном, пальцы судорожно цеплялись за клочки сухой серо-желтой травы.

— Не то, не то, — Маруяма поправила выбившуюся из прически прядь. — Так не интересно, когда ты сам. Интересно, когда что-то новое, да?

Она вытащила ножны из-за пояса, взялась за середину и ткнула концом Джууширо в промежность. Шунсуй замер. Если…

Полированное дерево двинулось между ягодиц — сначала вверх, потом вниз, пока Маруяма не нащупала вход. Ее сыновья смотрели во все глаза, чуть не пуская слюни, а бойцы отвернулись. Кричать Джууширо не мог: когда ножны вошли в него сразу на пол-ладони, только захрипел, дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, и, кажется, потерял сознание. Его шикай исчез.

Младший Маруяма умер сразу, на старшего понадобилось два удара — катаной с плеча и вакизаши под левую лопатку.

— Катен Кёкоцу! — у Шунсуя на мгновение остановилось сердце, но они не подвели: одними губами, уже в крови и движении произнесенная формула сработала. Занпакто освободились, встречая клинок старухи. — Ироони. Зеленый.

Дотянулся — поперек пояса расплылось пятно. Мало. Зазвенела сталь, сзади метнулись тени. Ерунда.

Шунсуй разорвал контакт, ушел в сторону, закрывшись от старухи ее собственными воинами. Двоих он убил почти не глядя, третьего зарубила сама Маруяма. И чуть не достала Шунсуя. Он едва успел парировать, отступил, снова парировал. Понял, что не успевает. Ему едва хватало скорости, чтобы отбивать атаки, он терял инициативу. Нет, уже потерял. Они сделали круг по поляне, Шунсую это стоило двух неглубоких ран — он торопился, стараясь покончить с Маруямой, пока та еще не пришла в себя, не вспомнила, что тоже может высвободить меч.

— Режь, Оокама! — вспомнила.

Шунсуй выругался, отбивая и уходя от стремительно удлинившегося лезвия. Внезапно нога поехала, земля накренилась, собираясь сбросить его с себя — поскользнулся на крови. Понял, что не устоит, нырнул вниз, выставив мечи защитой. Лиловая молния, сорвавшись с меча Маруямы, пролетела мимо, лишь задев скрещенные клинки. Сталь заныла, готовая рассыпаться, в руке отдалось болью. Повезло, невероятно повезло, прямого удара занпакто бы не выдержали. И сил почти не осталось — он дрался с утра, хоть и с перерывами, да еще рана не давала свободно дышать. А старуха была быстрее.

Шунсуй атаковал, отвлекая быстрыми выпадами левой, сделал вид, что целит по рукам. Ушел от молнии, еще атака слева, поймал щель в защите, ударил правой — в бок, открывшись сам, поставив все на этот удар.

И проиграл. В последний момент поняв, что попался в ловушку, закрылся левой, правой — уже не успевал, ушел в падение, понимая, что это не спасет. Лиловая молния разгоралась прямо в лицо, ослепляя…

— Согьо но Котовари!

Молния ушла в сторону, втягиваясь в узкую стальную полосу. Выжигая клинок.

Плавно перетекла, меняя стойку, оборачиваясь к новому противнику, старуха Маруяма. Краем глаза Шунсуй видел, как выгорают, становясь будто глиняными, рассыпаясь в пыль, ярлыки. Джууширо справится. Должен.

— Черный!

Он достал. Широко плеснуло кровью. Распалось надвое тело.

Все?

Тишина оглушила. Удивительно, как много звуков выпадает за пределы слышимости, когда кончается бой, и они становятся неважными, ничего не значащими.

Реяцу противников пропала, было слышно только Джууширо да дальние бои. Хорошо, но нужно подстраховаться. Шунсуй слышал разное о способностях кое-кого из мятежников: бывало, тех и соратники хоронили не по одному разу. Срубить три мертвых головы недолго, теперь можно заняться Джууширо.

Раны на руках были паршивые, кровь мгновенно пропитала полотно хаори, которое Шунсуй разорвал на бинты.

— С такими и Унохана может не справиться, придется тогда на поклон к Киринджи идти.

— Ничего, заживет. — Джууширо не говорил — сипел. Сорвал горло в приступе, как меч-то освободил?..

— Само собой, заживет.

Шунсуй быстро натянул на Джууширо хакама — абы как, лишь бы смотрелось прилично, сгреб его в охапку, в другую руку три головы, увязанные в остатки хаори, и ушел в шунпо. За телами можно прийти позже, устроить последним из рода Маруяма достойное погребение. Хороший способ изобразить беспристрастность и почтение к традициям.

В казармах был ад: бестолково носились по коридорам курсанты и обслуга, слонялись без дела легкораненые и потерявшие занпакто. Последних Шунсуй постарался запомнить — сказать потом Яма-джи, чтоб в патрулирование их не брали, а засадили за полезную работу.

Рецу-сэмпай, усталая до прозрачности, Джуу только подлечила, послала к помощнику на перевязку и велела показаться через неделю. После чего отвернулась к какому-то бедняге, оставшемуся без ноги. Шунсуй решил не отвлекать.

Как ни странно, в бане было пусто. Вероятно, тем, у кого были силы и время сюда дойти, все же хватило совести заняться делами. Шунсуй запер дверь и потащил Джууширо мыться. Благо, спина стараниями Уноханы уже поджила, а руки можно было пристроить так, чтоб не замочить повязки. Приходилось еще тормошить Джуу все время, чтобы не отключался — ссадина у него за ухом Шунсую очень не нравилась, от таких, бывало, на ходу рассыпались. Джуу, правда, твердил, что голова не очень болит, а тошнота — да, есть, но совсем по другому поводу. Шунсуй верил, но не отступался. Болтал без умолку, нес всякую чушь: про то, с кем дрался вчера и позавчера, что собственные бойцы его боятся, но он придумал, что надо делать, что поскользнулся во время боя с Маруямой и, похоже, потянул ногу, но больше про планы на мирное время. Конца мятежу пока видно не было, но строить-то планы можно. Получалось, они вроде как доживут. Джууширо больше молчал, разве что осторожно кивал да улыбался.

Выбравшись из бочки, Шунсуй пристроил вялого Джууширо себе на колени, дотянулся до флакона с мазью от ожогов, прихваченной вместе с запасом бинтов. Может, и не самое подходящее средство, но не спрашивать же у целителей напрямую. Подцепив побольше густой вязкой массы, Шунсуй смазал все между ягодиц Джууширо, потом постарался протолкнуть как можно больше мази внутрь. Джууширо дернулся и сжал его пальцы. Отлично, значит, мышцы не порваны.

— Тихо, тихо, Джуу-тян, — Внезапно накатила грусть. Маруяма мертвы, но прежде чем он сможет предложить Джууширо зайти дальше, чем в ту их ночь, или хотя бы повторить ее, пройдет немало времени. Нужно ждать. И сделать все, чтобы они с Джууширо до этого времени дожили. Бить в спину, если потребуется. Пусть уже давно тошнит от того, что приходится убивать.

Шунсуй завернул Джууширо в юкату, довел до комнаты, помог развернуть футон. Друг, казалось спал на ходу, но когда Шунсуй сказал, что пойдет, ведь бой еще не закончился, вцепился в ворот его юкаты.

— Ты сказал, надеялся, что я выдержу, не выйду из шикая?

— Сказал.

— Значит, ты пришел раньше. Смотрел, ждал.

Джууширо уставился куда-то Шунсую в плечо, не поднимая глаз.

— Ждал.

Шунсуй осторожно коснулся щеки, погладил, взял за подбородок, вынуждая поднять взгляд.

— Ты ведь тоже ждал, что подвернется шанс. И я ждал. Ты мне нужен живым, знаешь.


End file.
